Queen of Wildlings
by Anne Richard
Summary: Lady Bella of Winterfell becomes Queen beyond the wall. Her husband Mance becomes her love and passion. But when her family is in danger will she play the game of thrones or will she protect her people alongside her husband.
1. Chapter 1

Winterfell

Bella's POV

I loved living in the north. King Robert and Queen Cersei would be arriving soon with their family. My sisters and I were told by our septa to be on our best behavior. But my brother my twin Jon Snow was not standing among us. Thanks to Catelyn Stark. In her eyes me and brother were her husband's basters and always will be.

"Bella stand next to Robb." My father Ned said smiling. When I stood next to Robb the royal family had finally arrived.

The king got off his horse and came towards my father.

"Well you've gotten fat and lazy." Ned said laughing.

"Yes and you're hair is turning white." My father and the king embraced laughing.

"These must be your children." Robert said looking at all of us. He came towards me as if seeing a ghost.

"Lyanna, my darling oh my one true love." King Robert said touching my cheek as if I was a lover.

"You're grace." My father said shocked.

King Roberts hand went away from my face. He then walked away.

"Come Ned I wish to pay my respects."

"Husband it has been a long journey surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei said looking at her husband.

King Robert left with my father to the graves while the rest of us met the royal family. I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned and saw one of our family servants.

"Milady your step mother wishes to speak to you in private."

I nodded following not wanting to go. For the reason why my step mother hated me and my brother Jon for whatever reason that was I knew not.

Catelyn gestured me to sit across from her.

"Isabella, you had no right to be there today. My husband has his other children to think about so don't you forget it. Oh I almost forgot you'll be leaving us soon. You will leave tonight I've arranged a marriage for you. You will marry Visery Targaryen in Pentos. You will never set foot in Winterfell again."

I ran out of the room crying. When I got outside I saw my father he looked over at me seeing me cry. Both he and Robert came over.

"Bella, my sweet what is a matter?"

"Your wife wants me to leave tonight. She arranged a marriage for me behind your back. I am to wed Visery Targaryen."

"You will not! Bring your wife here now!" King Robert said screaming.

A few minutes later my father came out with my step mother.

"Lady Stark, Ned's daughter will not marry a Targaryen. Not while I'm alive. She is not going anywhere."

"Everything has already been arranged for her to leave. I have the contract here." Catelyn handed Robert the parchment of papers.

King Robert took the papers and tore them up.

"I am your king and I say who she will marry not you."

"You're only saying that because she looks like Lyanna!" Catelyn said screaming at Robert.

My father pulled me aside and took me to the stables.

"Bella, my dear I am taking you beyond the wall to Mance Ryder, he is the king beyond the wall. He is very loyal to the north. We are leaving right now. Don't ask any questions."

We rode out of Winterfell. I took one last look not knowing if I would ever see home again.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Wildlings/Mance

Bella's POV

Reaching beyond the wall took me and my father all night. When we got there the wildlings stared not only at me but my father as well.

"What are you doing here Lord of Winterfell?" One of the wildlings asked my father.

"I wish to speak to your king on a very important matter."

We followed the wildling to a hut. When we went inside we were greeted by King Mance.

"Ned Stark, to what do I own this great pleasure."

"Your grace, my wife has betrayed me. She went behind my back and arranged a marriage for my daughter here without my consent. I have brought her here for protection." My father looked at the King pleading.

I took off my hood and let King Mance see me.

"I will let your daughter stay here. But not as my guest but as my wife and queen beyond the wall." Mance spoke while looking at me.

"So it be. The marriage must take place as soon as possible."

Mance looked at my father and swiftly told him to leave me alone with him.

"I have heard rumors of your beauty Lady Bella of Winterfell for once I must say the gossips were right you truly are a vision." It was then that I saw Mance's face as he removed his hood. He was very handsome. Long black hair as black as ravens wings. His eyes were a soft brown color.

"Tell me Lady Bella, do you know how to use a sword and know how to defend yourself?"

"Yes, my lord. My father taught me." I said hoping that my answer would please him.

"Bella, I offer you protection. I can be kind but I can also be cruel. Tell me why your step mother would arrange for you to marry a Targaryen."

"It is well known sir that my step mother hates me and my brother Jon. For what reasons I know not."

Mance came toward me and placed my hands in his.

"Bella, I hope that one day you and I will come to love each other." Mance said while placing a kiss on my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Wedding

Mance POV

The gods have blessed me with not only a beautiful woman but a woman I admire and trust with my people. In the last few days Bella and I have gotten to know each other or at least tried. Once the marriage ceremony was done her father, Lord Stark had to leave and return to Winterfell. I stood at the end of the alter when I turned I saw my future wife and queen.

Isabella wore a beautiful white gown with a beautiful white fur cape with a hood.

I placed my hands in hers as we said our marriage vows.

"With this ring I offer my love and affection. I thee wed." We placed our wedding bands on our ring finger.

The holy priest then said "May the gods bless this union. You may kiss your bride." I leaned down and kissed her. Our fates were now forever bound.

Bella's POV

Once he kissed me our fates were now forever bound. Sealed our union with a kiss. From a distance I saw my father ride on his horse to leave knowing he would have to explain what happened to everyone in Winterfell. The wedding feast soon took place.

Many of my husband's people were happy that there king had a new queen. From what I was told by Ygritte my husband had been a widow these last few years that their former queen died of a mysterious illness. No one knew the cause of it. Before I knew it the night approached.

I sat down on the chair looking threw the mirror on the vanity. These last few days have passed like a blur. Mance came in looking at me with such a passion. He came towards me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We are alone now." Mance said whispering in my ear.

I tried very hard not to be nervous. It was if Mance knew what I was thinking. He got down towards my level and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, don't worry I'm not going to force myself on you. I'm not that kind of man."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." I said my voice shaking.

Mance then kissed me. Before I knew I kissed him back. Our bodies became intertwined as he laid me down on the bed covered in furs. He took off my white robe while I did the same with his white shirt.

We each placed our hands on each other's hearts.

"My husband." I said whispering and smiling.

"My wife." He said whispering and smiling as well.

We pulled our bodies towards each other again and kissed. On this night we would become one.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Morning After

Bella's POV

My body was sore as was expected the following morning after my wedding night.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mance looked at me concerned.

"Yes, my body is just sore from last night it's expected."

Mance then carried me gently to the tub. The water was warm and soothing, Mance stayed in with me.

"Bella, you are my woman and I am your man."

"I know that." I said trying to understand why he said that.

Ygritte came in looking worried.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mance screamed at Ygritte.

"My King Mance, King Robert of the seven kingdoms is here to see our queen."

Mance held me close to him.

"Tell him to leave!" Mance said still shouting at Ygritte.

"Most of us tried sir. But he won't leave." Ygritte was scared by the look on her face.

"Let me speak to him." I said looking at Mance.

"Alright but I'm going with you." Mance said looking at me.

We both got dressed and sat together as King Robert came in furious.

"Isabella, is it true that you married Mance, King beyond the wall?!"

"Yes I did King Robert. I don't think you should worry about me. I'm not your concern."

"I am your king!"

"I am not my aunt Lyanna. I may have her face and features but I am not her I'm me."

"I know that you are not. But I confess that I don't like this marriage."

"We cannot undo what has been done before the gods and consummated as well." Mance said smirking at King Robert.

"If he mistreats you in any shape or form you are always welcome at Kings Landing my house is open to you always, Queen beyond the wall." Robert looked at me.

I nodded at Robert and then he was gone. Ygritte came in a few seconds later.

"Make sure no one disturbs me or my wife for the rest of the day." Mance said looking at Ygritte seriously.

Ygritte bowed her head and left.

Mance carried me back to our bedchamber and laid me down.

"No one will bother us now." Mance said smiling.

Mance kissed me and I kissed him back as our bodies once again became one.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Kings Landing

Ned's POV

I made a mistake in coming here and becoming the king's hand. But at least my beloved daughter Bella was safe with the wildlings among her new people. From what I was told in letters by Robb, Bella since her marriage to Mance Ryder, the wildlings accepted her as one of their own. Arya hated it here I shall send her to Bella where she could at least be safe.

Sansa loved Bella but she would not leave Kings Landing because of Prince Joffrey.

"Arya, come here. I need to speak with you."

Arya came over looking at me worried.

"Listen my dear in a few days I'll be sending you beyond the wall to stay with Bella. But you mustn't say anything to anyone not even Sansa." As I said that Arya's face lit up.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Arya walked away smiling.

It's time that I tell her the truth. I went back to my room to write her a letter it's something I should of told her a long time ago.

Bella my dearest,

If you are reading this it means that something terrible has happened to me. I'm about to tell you something that I should of told you a long time ago. You are not my biological child but your brother Jon is. You both were born at the same time and the both of you have some of the same features. So everyone all thought when I brought you both back to Winterfell after King Robert won the iron throne that you and Jon were twins. Your Father was Rhaegar Targaryen and your mother was Lyanna Stark. She died giving birth to you at the tower of joy. Before she died she named you. She made me promise to take care of you and raise you as my own. Please forgive me for not telling you. I love you my darling and I am so proud of the person you've become.

Your Father,

Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell

When I finished the letter I sent a raven beyond the wall hoping that Isabella and Jon would forgive me.

Within hours I was arrested for treason after Robert died and now I am about to die. I said one silent prayer that Lyanna would forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Death of the Lord of Winterfell

Mance's POV

A rider approached us; it was Theon Greyjoy, Ned Starks ward. He came towards us looking sad and heartbroken.

"King Mance, it is with great sadness to tell Queen Bella that her father has died. He was killed for committing treason against the crown."

I could not believe what I had just heard. Ned Stark would never commit treason; he was the most honorable man I ever knew. I worried about Bella she would be devastated. Theon Greyjoy soon left not wanting to face Bella in person. I went to my tent to see Bella looking down reading a paper.

"Mance, Please listen I have to get to Kings Landing this letter just arrived from my brother Robb my father is on trial for committing treason against the crown. He would never do that!"

Bella's POV

I could not believe what I had read from my brother Robb about father. Mance came in looking like he wanted to say something but was afraid to say it. He came towards me holding me close.

"Bella, my love your father is dead. Theon Greyjoy just came here to tell me. I'm so sorry."

What no that cannot be!

"What no, this letter just came from Robb!"

"Bella it was a quick trial, your father was arrested and within hours he was killed. King Joffrey ordered him to his death."

I screamed as Mance pulled me close to him. My legs soon gave out. Mance carried me to our room, holding me, comforting me. My father was dead and gone. I would not see him again but in the next life.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Receiving the Final Letter/True Self

Bella's POV

Mance held me as I cried over the death of my father.

"I told you not to disturb me or my queen!" Mance yelled at Ygritte coming in our chamber.

"I'm sorry my king but the queen has received a letter from her father Ned Stark a raven just came with it. It is for her eyes alone." Ygritte gave the letter to Mance and left.

I held out my hand for the letter Mance gave it to me and held me close as I read it. My mouth dropped as I covered my mouth from screaming. Everything made sense to me now. How when I little oils were put in my hair to make my hair darker and how once when I was little a knight said I looked like Lyanna but I had Rhaegar eyes.

"Mance will you send Ygritte please. It's urgent." Mance got up as I wrote the oils that I needed in the village that she could get me.

Ygritte got the oils for me. After hours the brown hair was now gone to reveal light blonde hair that almost looked white that was my natural hair color. There was no more hiding now. This was my true self.

Now I will avenge my father and our families. I may be a stark but I have Targaryen blood running threw my veins. A direwolf and A dragon shall have her revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. The Truth of a Family Member

Viserys POV

"Are you positive? Are you telling me the truth?" I asked shocked at to what I just heard.

"Yes my king. Isabella Stark it turns out is your brother Rhaegar and Lyanna's daughter. Ned Stark kept her safe from King Robert's wrath. King Robert would have killed her at birth if he found out about her true patronage." Master Illyrio said while walking next to me.

I was shocked to say the least. It was whispered that Lyanna Stark had given birth to a child before she died but no one knew the truth until now.

"Where is my niece now?" I asked wanting to know about her.

"Well from what my spies tell me; she looks like her mother Lyanna but she has Rhaegar hair and eyes. A direwolf and a dragon blood runs threw her veins. She is now queen beyond the wall and is married to Mance Ryder, King beyond the Wall in other words he is King of the Wildlings. From what I am also told she is safe there." Master Illyrio said while walking away from me.

"Once you take back the iron throne will you rule with her?" Dany said while walking beside me.

"No Dany; Isabella is already married to another man. But I would very much like to meet her someday." I said smiling down at my sister.

We walked back inside the palace in Pentos together.


End file.
